Untitled VampireWerewolf Story
by S.Lott
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were meant to be something else? Something better? Have you ever wondered if you were supposed to be something you aren't? Something you only read about in books, see in your wildest dreams? I don't have to wonder, I know.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life has always been a bit different for me. I've always seen and felt things differently than most people. My mind always seemed to process things differently. I've never come up with a rational excuse for everything I feel except because I'm different.

I've never been overly superstitious or anything strange like that. I've always tried to be as normal as possible. But really, nothing about me was normal.

I read books that most would call unholy and evil. I listened to music that was explicit and had deeper meanings. I wrote poetry that scared and moved people. But mostly, I had strange dreams. Dreams of being in another person's body, wrapped in a dark cloak, moving with the shadows. There was always another person –sometimes men, sometimes women- cowering in fear, begging for mercy. My shadow would over take them. Their eyes would grow wide with terror, fighting the urge to scream. I would swoop down to them, hearing their screams in my ear and I woke with a start. Sitting up right in my bed, cold sweat dripping down my face and neck. I would always catch my breath and lay back down.

I used to have this dream maybe once a month, always the same. But lately, I've been having them once or twice a week. They change now. Sometime I would recognize the person or place. They would be a family member, a teacher or a past friend. Sometimes I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a window, but only for a moment, then it was gone. Once I actually saw what I looked like. My naturally green eyes were shinning gold and blood shot. My hair, jet black and unruly against my face. My mouth was shaped awkwardly between a snarl and a smirk. Then the image faded, never to show itself again.

Usually my life is fine, if you don't count my nightmares. I'm just your adverage teenage girl, right? Wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was late and a strange wind blew outside. Lydia walked across her room and opened her window. The cool air rushed against her warm face. She had just woke up from one of her usual nightmares. Lydia looked at the moon. It was full and there seemed to be a strange haze surrounding it. She shrugged off her thoughts and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over her head.

She was almost asleep when she thought she heard her door open. She pulled back her covers and turned on her lamp beside her bed. Light flooded the room and banished the shadows revealing no one and her door completely closed. She concluded this to be just the after math of her nightmare and turned off her light, huddling back under her covers.

The room suddenly felt colder. Annoyed, Lydia climbed out of bed and shut the window, again gazing at the moon. Now, she noticed something different, something that wasn't there before. Before she could figure out what it was, she was interrupted by an angry growl in her stomach. She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs for a midnight snack.

Lydia quickly grabbed a banana and a bottle of water. She quietly tiptoed back to her room eating the banana. She put the water down on her table and suddenly had that awkward feeling of not being alone.

Fear coursed through her as she slowly moved to turn on her light. Just as her hand reached the switch a voice broke the silence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The voice was calm and smooth, almost like honey. "Move away from the light, Lydia."

Shaking, Lydia took her hand off the switch. Looking around her, frantically, Lydia finally found her voice.

"Who…who… who are you?" Her voice shook as she spoke. She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady it. "Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice wasn't quite as shaky but it was barely audible to the human ear, though the stranger could hear it perfectly well.

"All questions will be answered in good time, but for now, you need to come with me. Its not safe here."

The stranger, obviously male grasped Lydia's hand and pulled her out the window, which had been reopened, into the night.

Lydia could see well in the light of the full moon. Her abductor was tall and broad. He was cloaked to conceal his identity but what Lydia could see of him, he looked to be glowing.

His grip on her hand didn't loosen until he stopped walking. They stood in the middle of a road with no street lamps or cars. Lydia felt more comfortable talking now that the shock had worn off.

"Where are we?" Lydia continued to try and recognize her surroundings as she spoke.

The man quickly turned toward her. Lydia didn't need to see his face to know he was surprised. "You don't remember?!" The astonishment in his tone made Lydia look around again.

"Should I remember?"

The man turned away and looked at the moon. "Its up to you to remember and accept who you really are."

The man stopped talking now. Nothing could get him to speak again. Lydia finally gave up trying to talk with him and sat on the curb.

Lydia thought to herself, _you could at least have told me your name_. Lydia sighed and waited.

As if hearing her thoughts the man finally said, "If you must know, my name is Emmett."

Lydia gasped and stared at him. "Did you just…" She stopped because it was impossible he couldn't have read her thoughts.

"Yes, I can read your mind. But only when the thoughts and words are directed toward me or are about me."

Lydia was shocked and intrigued by her captor. She wished to know more but didn't want to push his mood.

After about two hours, the sun began to peak over the edge of the horizon. The cloaked man pulled his cloak tighter around him. Lydia was glad for the sun. The night was cold and she wore only shorts and a tank top. Lydia pulled her legs closer and tried to rub away her constant goose bumps.

Finally, Lydia saw a car turn down the road. She saw hope in the form of a small black Mercedes. She stood up and hoped the car would stop. To her surprise, it did. The door opened and another cloaked figure emerged. Lydia sighed and walked back to her spot on the curb.

The second cloaked figure walked over to Emmett and greeted him.

"Emmett, what is the meaning of this?" The voice belonged to a girl. She sounded worried. "I thought we had agreed not to take her. Just to let this path take its course!"

Emmett put his hand on her's. "Bella, trust me. I know what I'm doing. If I fail, then it is on me, but this is something that needs to be done. I can't just leave her to die!"

These last words frightened both Bella and Lydia. Shivers flew up Lydia's spine.

Bella nodded. "I understand. Take the car. Get her away."

Emmett embraced his friend. "Come with us. I will need help when the time comes."

"No, not now. I will come if you need me but now is not a good time for me." Bella broke the embrace and looked at the rising run. "You must go."

This was too much for Lydia. She stood up and walked over to the two people.

"OK, I'm done sitting by listening to you talk about God only knows what. You are going to tell me who you are and what is going on NOW!" Lydia was angry and frightened. She didn't even realize she was shouting until the silence rang in her ears.

When her captors said nothing she got mad and pulled back the hoods of their cloaks exposing their faces to the light.

Lydia gasped at what she saw. She took a few steps back.

Emmett and Bella were both deathly pale and had dark, almost purple, bruise-like circles around their eyes. Emmett's ice blue eyes shone in the light of the sun, Bella's chocolate brown had a hint of gold in them. They both had jet black hair, Emmett's widow's peak visible with his hair sleeked back, Bella's loose around her face in small spiral curls, shaping her face. In the light of the rising sun, their skin seemed to glow like marble or hollow statues in a church.

They were frightening but inhumanly beautiful. They seemed to sparkle in the early light of morning. Eyes wide in fear and amazement, Lydia took a few more steps back and fell back over the curb. She put her hands back to catch herself but found someone else's hands instead of the ground. Lydia steadied herself and turned to see who caught her. To her surprise, Emmett was behind her.

"How did you? You were there. Now you're here. What is going on here?!" Lydia sat down again. She felt so confused and helpless.

Bella walked over to Emmett and Lydia. She looked from Lydia to Emmett. "I think its time to tell her the truth, Em." Bella smiled lightly at Lydia.

Emmett sighed, knowing Bella was right. "Alright, but lets do it in the car, the sun is getting too high for my liking." Bella nodded and helped Lydia up. The three went to the car and climbed in, Bella and Emmett in the front, Lydia in the back.

Emmett and Bella turned around to face Lydia.

Bella took a deep breath and began.

"Almost 16 years ago, the Queen of our world gave birth to a child who would one day rule us all, but there was a revolution at the time. It was not safe for the baby to live in our world. The baby was born of two worlds, connecting them during the revolution of the two races. The birth was supposed to stop the war but only angered the fighters.

They didn't want this new ruler. So, one night, two loyal servants took the baby away and hit it so that it wouldn't be found. When the time was right they would bring the child back to their world, but the revolution went on longer than they expected. The Queen asked on of her dearest friends to put a spell on the child, hiding its true forms until the revolution was over and the baby could be brought back safely. Her friend agreed and the baby was placed with a surrogate family until it was safe.

Years went by, the revolution continued on and the baby grew older. The Queen began to wonder if it would ever be safe to bring the baby back to their world. Lyria has pulled most of their pack out of Vroengard. It looked as if the end of the revolution was near.

The Queen's term on the throne was almost up and if the child couldn't be returned then it was the end of their families line and a new Queen would be appointed.

Just a few months ago, the revolution began to end. The Queen of Vroengard and the King of Lyria signed a peace treaty and it was finally safe to bring back the daughter of the two worlds.

The spell that was placed on the child would be wearing off soon, so the two that placed her into hiding had to act quickly. Her surrogate family didn't know of her true identity but they knew that she had to leave them someday."

Bella took a deep breath and paused for a moment. Emmett smiled at her. They looked back at Lydia.

"Lydia, you are the daughter of the worlds. We've come to take you home!" Bella smiled taking Lydia's hands in her's.

Lydia sat in the seat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could SHE be the daughter of a Queen? What were these places she spoke of? In face, WHERE were they?

She looked at the two awkwardly. "So, if I'm really not dreaming then, I am a 'princess' of what, exactly?"

Bella and Emmett exchanged nervous looks. Emmett spoke first, "That's the hard part, Lydia." He sighed. "Lyria is a world for a very large pack of werewolves and Vroengard is a civilization of vampires. You are the daughter of King Aiden and Queen Ellensaire of Lyria and Vroengard." He paused.

Lydia burst out laughing. "OK, wow. I'm a vampire AND a werewolf! Ha! Yeah right. OK guys, this had been fun, but I would really like to go home now!"

Bella and Emmett just stared at Lydia.

"We aren't lying to you, Lydia." Bella's eyes shone with hope as she spoke. Emmett placed his hand on her knee.

"Please, by all means, if you can shed some more light on the subject then go right ahead." Lydia leaned back on the seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Emmett looked to Bella. She nodded as if he told her something but didn't utter a sound.

"Every person in Vroengard and Lyria has specific birthmarks. I do not know what the one for Lyria looks like but the vampiric marks look like this." Bella untied her cloak and pulled it off her shoulders. She brushed back her hair, exposing the right side of her neck. On her neck, there were two visible circles about an inch apart. It looked like a bite of some sort. Lydia did the same and showed off a pair of her won. Lydia looked confused.

"How do you know about my birthmarks?"

Emmett copied Bella and showed off his as well.

"We all have them, Lydia. Do you have any other strange marks?"

Lydia nodded. She turned to the left and pulled down her shirt strap. She pulled the shirt down more, exposing her shoulder. On the shoulder was a full moon shape with slashes through it. Bella nodded.

"That must be it." She said smiling. "Do you believe us now?"

Frightened, Lydia nodded. Bella and Emmett smiled weakly and turned forward. The sun was rising higher in the sky. Emmett started the car and drove away. Lydia laid down in the back of the car. Her mind was jumbled and she couldn't even think about the past few hours. She fell asleep thinking. Her dreams were uneasy.

She awoke in a cold sweat and her breath was sharp and quick. It was dark and she was alone. She couldn't remember anything about how she got there. She shoved off the blankets and turned on the light.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't remember much about the day I transformed. The main thing I do remember is that everything was so much more bright and appealing. My eye-sight was better; I no longer needed the glasses I hated. I could hear so much more, my sense of smell could detect anything. I climbed out of bed and reached for the light. As soon as the light flickered on I realized I didn't need it. I turned it on and off repeatedly, seeing no difference between on and off. I pushed my confusion aside and left the light off.

I walked out of the room and turned down the hall.

"Emmett? Bella?" I called out to my captors and received no reply. I came to a staircase and walked down it. I called to Emmett and Bella again. Still no answer.

"I guess they aren't in the house then." I opened the front door and walked out into the warm morning sun. I called out again. This time I got muffled footsteps in reply. I didn't know who else might be around, so I hid behind a nearby tree. As the footsteps drew nearer, I caught a smell I recognized.

"Bella, Emmett? Is that you?" I stepped from my tree cover and came face to face with a cloaked figure.

I jumped, but the figure didn't seem bothered by our near collision. I smiled, hoping it was Bella or Emmett. I opened my mouth to speak but the person help up a hand to stop me.

"You are brave to venture out into the sun without protection, young one." I didn't recognize the voice. It was different from Emmett and Bella's milky tone. This was husky, and deep.

"Why should I be brave to do that?" I said, almost laughing.

"Don't tell me you don't know yet? The Queen's advisors were supposed to tell you before they brought you here." The person spoke as if they were trying not to laugh.

"Emmett and Bella, you mean?" The person nodded. "Yes, they told me. What does that have to do with the sun?"

The person laughed. "Everything, my child, everything. Just look at yourself. Do you not feel changed?"

I thought for a moment. I did feel different. I looked down at myself and gasped. I seemed to sparkle, just like Bella and Emmett did. I looked back at the figure.

"Who are you and why do you know so much?" My words came out fiercely in a sort of growl. I was surprised by my own forcefulness.

The figure seemed pleased and lifted the hood of the cloak that shielded its face. The hood revealed a young man in his late teens, early twenties. His chocolate eyes shone in the early sun. But he did not sparkle like Bella, Emmett and now herself.

"You… You are one of the Lyria pack, aren't you?"

The man smiled. "Yes, well spotted Princess. I am Edward, head male under the King."

I nodded. "Obviously, I need no introduction."

Edward laughed at me. His eyes turned to slits, almost catlike as he looked around us. "Maybe I need to introduce you to yourself." He smirked, showing his perfectly white teeth and I thought of my braces. I ran my tongue across the front of my teeth. The familiar feel of metal was now gone. I gasped and touched my mouth. Edward made little notice of my discovery. He continued. "Over the past 16 years, rumors have been going around about your existence. Some say you never existed, others say you died, if you even existed in the first place. But all these years, I've known you were alive. I've felt your presence."

"How could you feel me?" I was confused but intrigued by his words.

"I am connected to you. I have been since your birth. You were born to Lyria and Vroengard. I was born of Lyria. I am just over a year older than you. As soon as the King was given news of your birth, he ordered for the youngest high born male, me, to his side to greet the newborn princess. The moment that King Aiden and I entered the room that held Queen Ellensaire and you, we were connected. The King and Queen could tell we were specially bonded. The first time you ever smiled was at me. The queen had it arranged immediately that we become betrothed."

I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward didn't seem to be amused.

"Well, I don't mean to be infantile, but, where I've grown up, people marry for love!" I swallowed another laugh.

"Ah. The lower classes do it that way. We, highborn, learn to love each other." He smiled. I nodded and he continued his story. "Then you were sent into hiding. You left me and everyone else, but I never left you. I've watched you grow up and learn. You were never alone for long these past few years. I've watched you fall in and out of love with boys with jealousy. I wished more than anything that it could be me you wanted. Me instead of the most recent boy, that Drake Samuels." Edward said the name in almost a fierce growl. It pained me to hear his name again. It had been almost a month since I had felt the comforting warmth of his arms around me. His soft deep breath on my neck. I got shivers just remembering it. Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it. I don't need to be a vampire to know you're thinking about him." I made a face at him, pushing my thoughts away, and he continued. "Now that you are able to return, I have been sent to train you in your transformation."

I was surprised by this. He was only a werewolf and I was both. How could he help me if he was only half of what I am?

"But how? You're only a wolf while I am both vampire and werewolf." I was confused, but this was becoming a very common feeling for me lately.

He just smiled. "The only transformation you must undergo for your vampire side is mental. Well and dental obviously." He chuckled slightly but I wasn't amused. "I have to teach you to hunt, to switch between forms and to use your senses."

"Yeah, yeah, ok." I nodded. "When do we start?"

He smiled. "I like your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid you won't be after your first lesson." His smile faded. "But first things first. You need to rest and we will start tomorrow. Your friends are on their way."

He took a few steps back and put up his hood. I looked back and saw Bella's black Mercedes coming down the dirt path. I smiled and looked back to Edward but he wasn't there. All I saw was a large god running off in the distance. I sighed and walked back to the house and met Bella and Emmett at the garage.

Bella smiled as she climbed out of the car. "Hey! I didn't think you would be up yet. Most vampires sleep for days longer than you did."

Emmett climbed out of the passenger seat. "But she is not an ordinary vampire, is she?" He smiled and closed the car door. Bella closed hers and walked to the trunk.

"You're right, she's not." Bella said opening the trunk. She pulled out some suitcases and bags. She handed some to Emmett. "We went back to your house and got your stuff, Lydia."

I smiled and walked over to help Bella and Emmett. "Thanks guys. Did you talk to my parents?" I picked up a bag and started walking to the house.

Bella nodded. "Yes, we told them the circumstances of you needing to come back to us. They understood but I don't think they are happy about giving you up.

I nodded. As I thought back to my family I realized something. "Wait, Bella. What about Lori? My sister?"

Emmett turned around, wide-eyed. Bella looked confused. "She wasn't your sister, Lydia. She was just apart of the family we gave you to."

"No Bella, she's right." It was Emmett, he looked scared.

"What are you talking about Em?" Bella looked confused, like me.

"Lori is Lydia's TWIN sister. Twin Belle."

Bella gasped. "Are you… are you joking? There are two of them?!"

Emmett shook his head. "I completely forgot about her! We have to go back." Emmett put down his boxes and got in the car. He rolled down the driver's window. "Bella I'm taking Lydia with me. I need her to get Lori out."

Bella nodded. "Yes, go. But be careful!" She still seemed confused. She started walking toward the house. I heard her mutter something to herself before she got inside. It sounded a lot like "I need a drink". I smirked to myself and got in the car.

Emmett turned the car around and drove back down the driveway at breakneck speed. I could tell he was tense. In less than a minute we were out of the woods and on a deserted highway. I didn't recognize this place but it felt familiar.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the road that divides Vroengard and Lyria. The woods that we just left are the borders of Lyria. That is why Edward could venture nearer to you."

"How did you know that Edward came here?" Again, I was confused. This is my new natural state of mind and I was beginning to tire of it.

"I smelled him before we even turned onto the path toward the house. Plus, I figured the King would have informed him and he would be eager to meet you." His eyes never left the road and I was finally adjusting to the speed.

"Oh." I looked out my window and saw woods. To my left, I saw mountains. "Where does this road lead?"

"Back to your world, well, the human world. Lydia, Vroengard and Lyria are in a different dimension than the one the humans live in. If I drive fast enough, I jump dimensions. That's how we get back and forth."

That made some things a lot clearer to me. It explained why my senses were out of control, why I felt so strange and why my nightmares had stopped. I felt so alive here, so untouchable. "That's very interesting, Emmett. What's going to happen to Lori?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know. When you were born, we weren't expecting twins. They are very rare in Vroengard but not unheard of. They are more popular in Lyria, so we assume that came from the King." He sighed. "I feel horrible. I can't believe I forgot your sister. I was supposed to split you up but she was so sickly and small when she was born. I figured that she would need your help to survive." He closed his eyes for a moment. I looked at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright, Emmett. She'll be with us soon and it will be all fine. Its not your fault."

He nodded and looked to the road again. "Thank you, Princess. You will make a fine Queen someday."

"You're welcome and thank you." This made me smile, but the thought of being Queen still frightened me. Emmett suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Hold on, Princess. We're about to jump dimensions." He pressed down hard on the accelerator and I held on to the arm rests. "Cover your eyes." I did so. Even with them closed I could still see a bright light and my ears began to ring. Then, it all stopped. The car, the light and the ringing. It was dead silent. I uncovered my eyes and opened them. We were on my street near my house.


End file.
